Revenge as You see it
by probiotic gawd
Summary: Jack/Miranda. Story I wrote for my own enjoyment. I will be glad if someone else will enjoy it as well :o BDSM/Romance, so if you easily offended or too young, then ignore it.
1. 1

*But clearly you were a mistake* Jack was sitting on her narrow bunk bed and couldn't stop thinking of the conversation she had with Miranda Lawson earlier. Remains of facility - of her prison, were destroyed, she should have been happy, but knowing that didn't make her feel any more at ease. Not in the slightest. It was like blowing up the corpse of an animal that you hated when it still drew breath. You hate to know it still exists, but what you truly loathed - truly wanted to destroy was this animal's soul. And you can't destroy that once its dead.

Jack rose to her feet, Clutching her fists angrily. ' Mistake.. clearly.. ugh stupid bitch - Cerberus bitch. It's not getting any fucking better. I still can't sleep, and I still don't feel any less angry. My own personal fucking hell is a pile of ash,- And yet here she is, being a perfect Cerberus lap dog - A reminder that she's not any fucking better than these animals I had to put up with for my entire fucking life. ' Her knuckles went white and collided with the wall opposite her cot twice. ' I have to destroy her; to show her that what they did to me was fucking wrong. I must prove it to her. ' She backed away from the wall and started pacing, nodding as she spoke. ' Yeah, fuck this, it's not like I care. I can't be here and I can't think of going any missions before I whipe that pitying smile from her face. I have to make that Cerberus dog my bitch: I will fuck Cerberus. Its personal now.' This conclusion made Jack smile and made her feel peaceful enough to finally relax. She sighed, threw herself on the bunk bed 'tomorrow, it can't wait longer' and almost instantly fell asleep.

Miranda took a few uncertain steps down the stairs to the cargo bay. " Hello? Engineer Adams? Are you there? " Her voice was met with complete silence. A shadow? Miranda took a couple more steps down, peering in the dimly red - lit room. She started to turn around, suddenly feeling a surge of anxiousness to leave; she suddenly felt like something was very wrong. But it was too late. The shockwave hit her in the exposed portion of her back, and she instantly fell onto the steps and down the stairs. Her vision went tunneled, slowly fading, and all she could hear was " Hi there, cheerleader " before her mind give in to the darkness.

When Miranda regained consciousness first thing she felt was - her head's sharp pains, next - unwelcome hands on her body, hasty hands, pulling down her suit forcefully. She wanted to fight, to protest, but couldn't, because her own hands were tied at the wrists behind her back. Biotics? No, she couldn't concentrate a bit, and this damn headache wasn't helping the situation. She wanted to scream - Or even to reason with her captor, and she found that this was just something else she couldn't do. Her mouth was covered with a piece of tape. So, Miranda Lawson, being perfect, as well as an incredibly reasonable human being, realized that there is no feesible way that she can escape these hands on her body, and that whatever is happening is going to happen; there is no way her emotions will help her. And of course Miranda had an idea whos hands had undressed her and were now squeezing her breasts roughly. She felt hot breath on her neck. "What now, Cerberus bitch? How do you like it, am I still a mistake now? I fucking said that I'd show you that Cerberus was wrong with the way they treated me, and I keep my promises."

Miranda felt a hand on her neck, choking her, while other was still squeezing her breasts, pinching her nipples roughly. She felt the hot, toned body of Subject Zero pressed to her naked back. She didn't know what she feel. She must hate what was happening, but she couldn't feel hate. It all seemed very pathetic to her; she didn't hate Jack, she felt overwhelming pity for her. Jack was taking her revenge like the primitive human being that she was. The only way she knew: by ravaging and raping the one who hurt you, the one who wronged you. Like in prison she always spoke of. Miranda couldn't feel anger. So she just relaxed and tried to breath as best as her sealed mouth would allow.

Jack pulled Miranda up by her elbows. " Stand! You're gonna take it standing. Im not your fucking lover. " The next thing that Miranda felt (and obviously expected) was the blunt tip of the strap-on between her legs and a rushed hand finding her opening and shoving it with force into her body.

Jack felt amazing: she had her enemy on her artificial dick. She had Cerberus' bitch humiliated, violated. She was fucking her, and in doing so, fucking Cerberus. "Here. Take it, bitch. You're mine now. You're not Cerberus' bitch anymore. " Miranda could do nothing but accept the violent penetration. Once again, she didn't know how she felt. She didn't feel humiliated. She'd say it to the Convict, if she could - just to make her mad. Just to prove that Subject Zero wasn't really getting to her. She just wanted it to end. Jack pulled out of her victim suddenly, with force, yanking the strapon away and throwing Miranda to the floor. Next, she rid her of the tape on her mouth and kneeled beside her. Miranda, at this point, obviously realized what Jack had planned for next. Her head was raised by the strong hand "C'mere bitch. Give me a kiss." It didn't take Miranda much time to make Jack come in her mouth - she was too excited to hold back longer " F-fucking bitch, Hnnnnnngh - "

Jack sat on the floor for a minute, breathing heavily. Then she got up silently and untied Miranda's hands, lightly kicking her in the ribs. "Go. And forget what happened. I'm done with you and with Cerberus."

Miranda slowly got up from the floor, not looking at Jack, collected her clothes, and dressed herself, still hiding her face behind the veil of black hair, looking down. She didn't hated Subject Zero. All she could think was 'So stupid. Its so stupid. Its embarassing. Its pathetic. But most of all its just.. Stupid.' As for Jack, she layed down on her bunk, turned to the wall and fell asleep, Or - At least pretending to do so.

Couple days passed. Jack was quiet in her cargo bay. At first she was concerned about Lawson telling on her to Shepard, but then Jack decided not to care. It was easy *Why the fuck should I care. What Shepard can do? She need me for her dumb suicide mission, cause Im the best! She will kick me off the ship? Better for me, I got what I needed and I don't fucking care anymore*

Then, on third night, it happened. Still half asleep Jack felt soft hands on her warm body, lips kissing her nipples tentatively, sensually. At first she thought she was dreaming, then her nose caught the scent of alcohol, and she realized this was no dream. Miranda Lawson was in her narrow bed, on top of her, kissing her body all over, exploring her with her soft mouth. Miranda Lawson was drunk.

Jack wasn't shocked or anything. Stuff like that used to happen in 'school' quite frequently. Romance between kids was not allowed, but that didn't stop them from having quick and quiet sexual encounters with each other at night. Jack wasn't always living in her solitary cell. Before they realized her potential, she used to live with other girls in one communal room. And sometimes, another girl would just come into her bed at night. They never spoke. It was nothing but quick silent sex, just because they both knew they liked it. So Jack didn't say a word. She pushed Mirandas head down, and Miranda didn't argue. Jack came fast, just like before in 'school'. You had to be concentrated on coming fast, you had to be silent when you do, and you had to return to your bed immediately.

Miranda rested her head on Jacks stomach - A whisper coming out of her parted lips. " Fuck me again. "

Jack arched her eyebrow, and sat up abruptly. " What? Get the fuck out. "  
She pushed Miranda from her bed. Miranda stood up, swaying, looking at Jack with a vacant drunk stare. Jack, for a moment, thought that she noticed tears in Mirandas eyes. She couldn't be sure - The lights were far too dim to tell, and she honestly could give half a fuck less. Miranda turned around and started to climb the stairs. She paused when she heard Jack call after her.

" Hey you! Come back tomorrow night looking good, and then I might consider fucking you. " It was nice dream interruption Jack grinned to herself and fell back asleep.


	2. 2

"Commander, there is something wrong with Operative Lawson. She looks reserved, like something bothering her. I think you should talk to her" reported Kelly Chambers first thing in the morning.  
Shepard sighed. There's always something, isn't it. It not an easy task to keep your crew happy for their global purpose. Who knows, if everyone or Anyone will survive it after all, you can't neglect their needs and problems.

"What is it, Miranda? Is something wrong? Yeoman Chambers assumed that you want to see me.'  
"She does? Its easy to believe that she was a good student and earned her psychological degree. I wanted to send you message, but.. I'm not sure if I can distract you from our primary mission, Commander.'  
'Thats fine, Miranda. Thats exactly why its matter, I need you to be concentrated on our aim, so no obstacles would affect your mind.'

If Jack was here, she would think that this is her last day on 'Normandy'. But she would be wrong. Miranda sure had a lot to think about these days. And result was shocking to herself. She couldn't stop thinking about her humiliation and to her shame she realize that she enjoyed what happened in certain perverse way. Shepard would never hear about it from her. It was her secret. If only Lawson knew few days ago whats hidding behind these words of Subject Zero, "Hear that, precious? We going to be friends, you, me and every embarassing little secret'. Young woman just arrived at the Normandy and expressed her rage and hate to the Cerberus Operative without even trying to know her. Few days after her hate materialized. But would Convict even care to know her? No. _Will she ever_ care? Miranda haven't been thinking about a future that far. All she felt is overwhelming desire to make it happen again.  
However, something else was on the officer's mind and she said, 'You remember what I told you about father.. building a dynasty?'

Day dragged by ever so slowly for Jack. She didn't know how to entertain herself to make it go faster. 'Normandy' parked at Illium, Shepard had some business there involving cheerleader. And this automatically excluded Jacks involvment. No matter how she was eager to fight, Shepard would never take them on a mission together. So Jack went on the quick stroll to Illiums marketplace, grabbed a drink in 'Eternity' and sat in the cargo hold, going through her archives once again, without a reason, just to make time pass by, until the night. She was wondering if Cerberus bitch ..._ Her bitch_ will show up. If she will have guts to face her abuser when not been intoxicated. *Its weird though*, Jack was thinking to herself. *Thats not how it suppose to be. Turns out you like it rough then, huh, cheerleader? I bet no one ever fucked you like that before.* She had an urge to touch herself, memories got her aroused, but decided to wait for the night instead.

Way after midnight her ears caught careful steps. Jack jumped on the bunk and sat down, immediately putting on cool look. "S'that you, cheerleader? So you came'. Miranda couldn't look at Jack, she despised herself for been here, for how she felt, for what she wanted. But in same time she couldn't fight it. This feeling was much stronger, it was paralyzing her will. Just because it was so irrational, savage. Something that had no place in Operative Lawson's world.

"Did you liked it then? Liked me fucking you? You want more? Git down on your knees and come closer". Jack raised her bare foot, "Lick it". Miranda slowly kneeled down and crawled to kiss and lick toes of her offender. Jack rested her hand on Mirandas head, she almost wanted to stroke her soft hair, but supressed this desire as unnecessery sentimental. Instead she grabbed her by the hair and pushed on the floor. "Good enough. I got something for you." Jack reached under her bed and pulled two pairs of handcuffs, real police ones. It wasn't hard to get it on Illium, where everything could be bought and sold, you just have to know the ways and Jack sure knew them.  
There was plenty of metal bars in her cargo hold that you can use for the handcuffing someone to the wall and she had this in mind. But also there was a metal table, which appeared quite handy at the moment. "To the table, bitch. Face down and bend over. You are my bitch now, you belong to me. And I do what I want with you."

Miranda obeyed. She realized that she truely enjoys feeling of taking commands and been restricted. But also how hands of Subject Zero feels on her body. Jack had rather fragile, but lean complexion. It felt like her muscles always tense and Miranda liked these greedy strong hands. Hands that undressing her with violent desire and passion, chaining each of Mirandas arms to the metal bars of the table. She felt cold metal surface with her cheek and heat of her forceful lovers body, who's undressed in the matter of seconds and now held her tight from behind.  
Jacks fingers slipped in between Mirandas legs. Miranda couldn't contain a short moan. "You wet? You really liking it? Don't you fucking dare to come, you not here to enjoy yourself. You only come if _I_ will let you, bitch."

With these words fingers was replaced with strap-on and Jack began fucking her in energetic and violent manner. Miranda's thoughts were skipping. *..This girl.. is a devil.. ahh.. no one.. ever.. I swear .. made me feel this way before..* Jack bit her victim's tender naked shoulder, fingers found Mirandas clit. "Don't. You. Dare." She continued her violent penetration, right hand kept doing its job. Lawson closed her eyes tight and with all her mind powers tried to distract her body from inevitable.

"Beg me"  
"Please"  
"Please what, bitch."  
"Please..ma'am.."  
"Come for me!"

All the galaxies collapsed in Operative Lawson mind, she almost passed out. Her lover's hands released her from the handcuffs and she fell on the floor. Jack freed from strapon and positioned herself on Mirandas face. Soon her body convulsed in orgasm. Then she raised on her feet, glanced at the woman on the floor and reached her hand. "Get up, are you going to sleep on the floor? Dress yourself and go, nothing else for you to do here". Subject Zero wanted to add 'bitch' or 'cheerleader' but for some reason she felt like she don't want to say it. She felt so good right now, so satisfied, so... relaxed. She felt like she just want to hold this woman on the floor in her arms and fell asleep together. *What? This is So stupid. What the actual fuck am I thinking about..* she cut these crappy thoughts and repeated 'Get up. Get dressed. Go.'  
Miranda obeyed.


End file.
